


【All德】头牌娼妓㈡（PWP/混邪）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 有路人情节和3p, 🤣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 23:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🈲开苞  3p注意  混邪————————





	【All德】头牌娼妓㈡（PWP/混邪）

🈲  
开苞 3p注意 混邪

————————

“我死在恶魔出生的地方，我出生在恶魔死去的地方。”

————————

“唔——”男孩儿吃痛的嘤哼声从那张流着口水的嘴里涌出。他的肩膀抽动着，小细腰也按捺不住的扭动，跪趴的姿势使得屁股十分挺翘，臀瓣之间的后穴被强行破开，一根山楂木魔杖插在里面，正在被人不停地搅动着。不过今晚的主角可不在后面，汤姆早就做好了准备工作，如果幸运的话，也许可以开发到生殖腔。

“准备好了吗，Draco？”汤姆将德拉科的两条腿以最大地限度分开绑好，肉粉的秀气阴茎和淡金色的耻毛清晰可见，会阴处的肉缝好像也有点湿漉漉的，似乎敏感的开始泛出水来。

“虽然它的颜色挺好看的，不过还是刮掉比较好。”汤姆拿起了剃刀在德拉科的性器周围比划了几下，本来还在扭动的人立刻变得老老实实的了，他带着恐惧的神色看着剃刀逐渐挨到自己的腹部，刀片轻轻滑过那片敏感区域，不轻不重的清理着耻毛。

与此同时，另一只手也抚上了会阴，分开两片肉瓣，一个极小的穴口露了出来，连阴蒂阴唇也配备得很完美。因为双性的原因，所以德拉科的阴道口比一般女性的要小很多，仿佛一根手指就能填满的样子？“Draco，你觉得如果射在这里面，你会怀孕吗？”  
说着，汤姆便把食指前端插进了雌穴入口，异物感和疼痛让德拉科的脸痛苦到扭曲。

“好痛……拿出去！……”德拉科非常害怕的躲避着，然而却因此得到了狠狠地一巴掌，整张脸被扇得侧过去，耳朵也在嗡嗡地响。

“母狗就应该有母狗的样子。”

汤姆又加了一根手指，在阴道里蹂躏着那些主动吸附上来的软肉，淫水分泌得越来越多了，甚至可以通过薄薄的一层肉壁触摸到后穴里插着的那根魔杖。

“前后两个穴同时插入的话，我想你会爽死吧，是不是？Draco？”

“不……不是……不要这样……”德拉科哭叫着，他惊恐的看着铁门那边，居然是扎比尼！他为什么要这个时候下来——太糟糕了！

“Zabini……不……我想你不会和Tom站在一起……对，对吧？……”德拉科自己都不相信扎比尼是来救他的，当他看到自己多年好友的那张脸上露出看待猎物一般的眼神时，他便知道，他从此再也只能是孤单一人了。

“放开我！……住手……呜呜呜呜呜呜求你们不要……不要这样对我……”德拉科崩溃地大哭着，他被汤姆和扎比尼一前一后抱着，灰绿色毛衣也被脱掉，露出柔软的胸膛和两个红樱似的的乳头。

“放轻松点，Draco，不然会流血的。”汤姆倒是一边安慰一边把德拉科的腿架在自己胳膊上，使他的白嫩屁股抵在一前一后两根勃起的大型肉棒上，滚烫的温度让德拉科的心脏悬在了嗓子眼儿。

扎比尼一直没有说话，他亲吻着德拉科的肩膀和蝴蝶骨，还在脖子旁边狠狠地咬了一口，留下一个宣誓主权的牙印，下身抵在柔软后穴的入口慢慢研磨着，等彻底湿润以后直接一鼓作气捅到了最里面。

德拉科痛得快要发疯，他克制不住的颤抖着，却被两个人死命按住，然后将性器继续往里推进，汤姆也没有落后太多，他先分开雌穴的外阴，然后肉棒不轻不重的慢慢挤进去，感受着那些淫荡的软肉吸附的快感，嘴里发出性感的低喘声。

“梅林的胡子……我要死了…”德拉科感觉自己的下半身像撕裂了一样，剧痛折磨得他不停的哭泣。两根尺寸惊人的阴茎仅隔着一层肉壁缓缓摩擦着，除了痛苦便没有其他的任何感觉。

“我会……好好听话……先拔出去……好痛、好痛啊……”德拉科睁着流泪的眼睛可怜兮兮地乞求着汤姆，甚至还主动往对方怀里蹭，希望能减轻下体的痛苦。扎比尼看着德拉科一塌糊涂的惨状，似乎是于心不忍的将性器从男孩儿身体里退了出来。

“……ok，亲爱的小马尔福，看在你是第一次的份上我们便对你轻一点。”话音刚落，把德拉科夹在中间的两个男人开始挪动位置，他们把哭得惨兮兮的马尔福翻了个面，让他头对着汤姆，屁股对着扎比尼，整个人跪趴在床榻之上。软腰压下去，臀部正好翘起来露出泛着水的后穴。

重新调整好后，扎比尼耐心地给德拉科做了做扩张，再次插入的时候比之前轻松了很多，但内部仍然紧得要命。为了让德拉科早点进去状态，他在甬道里横冲直撞，寻找着能让身下人欲生欲死的前列腺。然而另一边也没有闲着，铁链限制住了德拉科的活动范围，他正被半强迫的抬起头，用喉舌服侍着汤姆里德尔的性器，舔得滋滋作响的水声更是平添了一分羞耻。

猛地，扎比尼撞到一个硬硬的小小凸起，刺激得德拉科咿呀地叫了出来。

“huh……看来Zabini先生找到敏感点了……”汤姆和扎比尼交换了一个眼神，默契的伸手死死按住德拉科，不给他留有任何一丝挣扎的机会。就在德拉科没有时间应付的时候，扎比尼开始发狠地冲撞起来，每一下都精准的撞击在德拉科的前列腺上，铺天盖地的快感让德拉科甚至腾不出时间来呼吸，他仰着头，尖叫声从喉咙里断断续续的传出，夹杂着像女人一般的娇哼泄了出来。

“Blaise！……慢、慢一点噫！”德拉科被操得疯狂痉挛着，他不由自主的扬起脖子，美丽的天鹅颈此刻完完全全的露了出来。汤姆伸手把男孩儿的嘴捂住，看着对方爽得快要翻白眼的样子，心里隐隐约约有些不爽。

扎比尼发起了最后冲刺，清脆的肉体拍打声在房间里环绕，两人的交合处淫水飞溅，一些精液甚至变成了泡沫。

怀里的德拉科突然整个人猛烈的弹了一下，两条大腿以肉眼可见的程度在抖动，后穴也有节奏的一收一缩起来，逼得扎比尼缴了卸，一大股白浊冲进德拉科的肠道里，咕啾咕啾的水声色气得不行。德拉科瘫倒在床上，因为高潮太猛烈导致他硬生生地被操射了。

没给德拉科休息的时间，汤姆立刻把人抱过来，分开大腿，后穴的精液正在一点一点被挤出来，前面的雌穴似乎是受到了影响，分泌出大量的淫水仿佛是在迫不及待的等着被插入。

“等、等一下……Tom……”德拉科面色为难地拦住了身上的男人，他眼神四处躲闪着，手却偷偷抵住了汤姆的小腹。”你不能……操了我的屁股……还、还要弄我前面……”然而委委屈屈的哭腔并不能打动汤姆里德尔。

“小马尔福先生，您没有资格与我讨价还价。”汤姆冷冷地说着，旁边扎比尼也过来帮忙把德拉科按在床上，伸手把嘴捂住，还把整个人被翻折过来，导致他可以清晰地看到紫红爆着青筋的肉棒狠狠地插进了他那窄得不像话的阴道口里。

双性的身体天生比一般人要敏感很多倍，再加上特殊的生理构造，生殖腔和G点都比较浅，基本上全部含进肉棒的时候，就差不多顶到生殖腔口了。德拉科平坦的小腹上显出一道突起，他小声的哭泣着，被填满的地方又热又难受，生殖腔也开了小孔做好了受孕的准备。

随着雌孕激素的分泌，德拉科逐渐放松下来，甚至主动摇着屁股迎合上汤姆粗鲁的冲撞。他脑袋昏沉沉的，内射的想法在颅腔内堆积，差点说出了口。

“？……你刚才说……什么？Draco ？”汤姆还是灵敏灵敏的听到了，他已经撞开了柔软的生殖腔，龟头陷在里面缓慢的摩擦着。

“……射在……里面……”德拉科强忍着眼泪，他的手用力的抓着汤姆的胳膊，留下一道道红痕。“射给我吧……tom……”

被情欲操控是非常可怕的，生殖腔被灌满的幸福和满足感让德拉科彻底的对自己感到绝望，麻木已成常态，还能期待什么救赎。

德拉科无力的喘息着，下体的两个无法闭合的小洞正源源不断的往外流着精液，大腿根部和腿上全是精斑和密集的吻痕，上半身的光裸和下半身的长筒袜形成对比，看起来稚嫩又淫荡。

“开苞工作完成，那么……”汤姆整理好衣服后和扎比尼对视了一眼，眼中的冷漠与戏谑一览无余。“可以通知那群绅士们，马尔福的预定开始了。”

————————

————————  
今天斯莱特林的公共休息室有史以来的热闹起来，原因当然是人尽皆知，但是巫师们都耻于讨论这个话题。更有狮院鹰院的级长亲自跑到黑湖边上抓人，把自家院校的丢人学生们统统带回去，也有聪明人提前换上蛇院的制服，混在斯莱特林中等待着自己花钱预定的，与德拉科马尔福的美妙见面。

地窖比之前汤姆和扎比尼来的那次要干净一些，蜡烛点在四周，摇曳的烛火增添了一些情调，然而对德拉科来说，那些摆放的物品统统都是为了嘲笑羞辱他才特意布置的。

刚送走一个狮院的巫师，紧接着两个蛇院的学生走了进来。德拉科无力地趴在地上，全身上下到处都布满了精液，下半身更加惨不忍睹，阴茎吐不出任何东西，两个穴都被操得合不上，甚至有的肉已经翻起来，媚红色的甬道依稀可见。

“唔……等、等一下……”德拉科又被重新抱起来，他尝试着挣扎，然而没几下就放弃了。他委屈巴巴的看着面前的蛇院巫师，故意软软糯糯的像是在撒娇一样。“让我去一趟厕所吧……求你……”

毕竟曾经都是斯莱特林的同学，所以到底还是好哄一些。德拉科获得了去厕所的批准，他几乎是扶着墙走过去的伤痕累累的腿很难支撑他走那短短十几米的路程。

费力气的关上门后，德拉科突然脱力一般坐到了地上，精液噗啾一声被挤出来，使他有点嫌恶地撇了撇嘴。

厕所的角落里有他从之前的狮院客人那里偷的纸和笔，他在想办法求救，可是现在这个处境，到底在信任谁，德拉科却完全没有头绪。

握着笔的手颤抖着，写下的字也歪歪扭扭。

“拜托了……”德拉科突然鼻子一酸，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉。“拜托了……来救我吧……Harry……”

叠好的千纸鹤像往常一样从窗口飞出去，德拉科紧紧抓着窗口，看着那纸鹤逐渐飞向狮院，就在他在心里默默祈祷的时候，厕所门突然被打开了。

德拉科心头一沉，脚一软直接跌了下来，刚抬起头便被两个人粗鲁的抱起架在墙上，在他眼泪还没有落下来的时候，贯穿的痛觉跟着血液涌向全身，烧向四肢百骸。

Straight to hell  
直坠地狱  
直坠地狱  
————————  
TBC.


End file.
